JTX
J.T.X. (or JTX) is a superstar for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, competing on its After Hours brand. His gimmick is that of an anti-social transvestite. His ring gear consists of black wrestling boots, thigh-high fishnet stockings, a pleated pink skirt, a black tank top, black elbow pads, pink vinyl forearm covers, and black MMA-style gloves. He also has bright pink hair and wears pink lipstick and eyeliner in addition to other facial makeup. He is the current UWE Hardcore Champion, defeating Cthuhlu at Summer Heat 2007 in Los Angeles, California. Statistics, Hometown, & Training JTX is classified as a cruiserweight, standing 5'9" and weighing 200 pounds. He lives in Ybor City, which is the nightclub and rave district of Tampa, Florida. JTX moved to Tampa originally to be trained by renowned master technician Dean Malenko. JTX employs a mat-based technical wrestling style infused with a high-charisma showman style. His trademark finishing move is called the Jawdropper. His Theme song is an industrial remix of "You Spin Me Around" by the band Dope. UWE career JTX began his career in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment in May 2006. He made his debut by crashing an autograph signing by (the late) Kyle Stone and challenging the fan favorite to a match. During the first one-on-one match between the two, Stone suffered an ankle injury. The following week JTX attacked an already hobbled Kyle Stone after he lured Stone to ringside by attacking a fan. During the attack JTX broke Kyle Stone's ankle and put him out of action for three months. During Stone's absence JTX made two unsuccessful attempts to win the International Championship from then-champ Rey Mysterio. JTX went on to make the biggest impact yet of his young career by defeating Rikter Caine in a "Stairway to Hell" ladder match at Summer Heat 2006. JTX pinned Caine after retrieving a Singapore cane wrapped in barbed wire that was hanging above the ring. Shortly after the match the program between JTX and Rikter Caine was abandoned. JTX was anticipating a continuation of his feud with Kyle Stone once he returned to action, but shortly after Stone returned to UWE he died. With nobody left to feud with, JTX decided to take a leave of absence from UWE to concentrate on personal issues and heal nagging injuries. JTX returned to UWE in April 2007. When Destiny made her return to UWE and announced the brand extension, JTX was drafted to After Hours. JTX began feuding with Maddogg after he and his tag team partner, Joker, mocked him in an in-ring promo. JTX was incensed by the mockery and retaliated by abducting Maddogg and dragging him to a hot room in an unused portion of the arena, where he bound and gagged Maddogg and proceeded to hit, molest, and taunt him. The two have unresolved issues to this day, as Maddogg later won the UWE Tag Team Titles with Joker and had to focus on title defenses rather than his grudge against JTX. JTX earned his way into the King of the Castle match by defeating Adam Shadow. King of the Castle was won by Joker, earning him an automatic World Title shot. Even though he didn't win the match, After Hours General Manager "Dirty" Drew Reynolds was impressed with JTX's performance and named him the #1 contender for the Hardcore Title. JTX defeated Cthuhlu for the title at Summer Heat 2007 in a Hardcore Cage Match in which weapons were introduced every five minutes. On the next After Hours show, JTX celebrated his title win by introducing a custom-made Hardcore Belt with a hot pink strap. Before the King of the Castle match, Donovan Carmichael attacked JTX and declared his intentions to become a champion in UWE. He was later named #1 contender for JTX's Hardcore Championship. JTX was upset the Donovan had targeted him. He revealed in an interview with Todd Grisham that he and Donovan Carmichael were brothers, and that Donovan had been favored by their father. JTX stated that while he was an outcast in his own home, Donovan was given all the love and recognition. JTX resented Donovan for having what he believed to be an easier life. JTX accused Donovan of orchestrating a trade to After Hours from Rapture for no other reason than to ruin JTX's life. JTX later produced DNA test results that confirmed his suspicions that he and Donovan did not have the same father and thus were actually half-brothers. Donovan looked as though he was going to call off the match, but after JTX insulted their mother by calling her a whore (because she had him out of wedlock with an unknown man) Donovan attacked him and declared that the match was still on. JTX defeated Donovan Carmichael at Midsummer Massacre 2007 in Toronto, Ontario. Private Life and Sexuality JTX certainly leads a controversial alternate lifestyle as a cross-dresser. He is known to frequent bars and nightclubs that cater to the LGBT community. He is believed to be bisexual, but he has never openly declared his true sexuality. His only alliance in UWE is to Nikki DeVille, a partier and follower of the punk lifestyle. They share an ambiguous and open sexual relationship, but are not in a formal relationship, per se. JTX has been known to offer sexual encounters with Nikki to people in exchange for favors. JTX's ambiguous sexual preferences, questionable morals, and outrageous manner of dress have lead to a complicated life for him but have also lead to professional success as a pro wrestler. Opponents are often thrown off their game and psyched out by JTX and his actions, allowing him to utilize his impressive wrestling skills to defeat much larger and more experienced grapplers. Titles and Accomplishments *1 x UWE Hardcore Champion (Current) Internet Links JTX's profile at UWE Front Page of Efed at ultimate-wrestling.net Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2004) wrestlers Category:After Hours Superstars Category:Canadian characters Category:Transvestites Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2006 Category:1983 births Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers